Aiming for the top
Manila Standard, Tuesday, February 17, 1987 (page 14) Edu Manzano After two TV shows, will Snooky finally make it this time? Miguel Rodriguez Gary Valenciano IT WAS just like old times. People were in their Sunday best. Foods and drinks overflowed. And advertisers and friends came in full force for a look-see at the "relaunching" of ABS-CBN, Channel 2. It was a nostalgic affair for many familiar faces and old industry hands. That interest in the Lopez comeback was keen was clear from the attendance at the party at the Hotel Intercontinental. People were standing shoulder to shoulder but stayed on. Genny Lopez was in top form. So were three other VIPs of the evening. Man of the hour was, of course, Freddie Garcia, general manager, in whose hands the Lopezes have placed the gargantuan task of an ABS-CBN comeback. Garcia, as always, remained calm and self-effacing but he was definitely in command. Visbily nervous, he admitted being excited an any father would be over the birth of a child. Regal Films producer Lily Monteverde was all smiles, too, because it was a debut of sorts for her with all her new projects on Channel 2. Then, there was Edu Manzano who emceed the presentation. Manzano moves to Channel 2 with his talk show and it he plays his cards right, he could very well be the next big name in TV talk shows and program hosting. That he was asked to do the honors during the ABS-CBN affair is an indication of how well the higher ups think of him. Meantime, it was good of Genny Lopez to admit that Channel 2 had much to do "scraping the bottom" as it does at the moment. But he was just as optimistic in saying that with better programs and the new management under Garcia, ABS-CBN is well on its way to the top. March 1st is D-Day for ABS-CBN Channel 2 as it reels off a most promising season. Capping the "re-launching" of the newest network in Philippine television is Always, Snooky, a musical-variety show to be presented at the ULTRA on the first Sunday of March at 6:30 p.m. This new Regal Films co-production will highlight the musical talent of Snooky Serna, who will be ably assisted by veteran TV personality Sylvia la Torre. Three handsome and talented co-hosts will alternate each week: Gary Valenciano, Miguel Rodriguez, and Richard Gomez. This initial presentation of Always, Snooky promises all the glitter the Regal and the ABS-CBN stars can muster. The public is invited. Admission is free. For this season, Channel 2 has a roster of new programs that has ingredients of top raters. There is Mama Said, Papa Said starring the all-time favorites Nida Blanca and Nestor de Villa with the durable Chichay. Originally, Lotlot de Leon, would have been included in the cast, but the sitcom will instead have a pair of new faces whose identities will be announced later. Palibhasa Lalake, another Regal-ABS-CBN co-production, promises to be the male version of Chicks to Chicks. It will feature Miguel Rodriguez, Richard Gomez, and Joey Marquez with Gloria Romero, Cynthia Patag and Amy Perez. Show business continues to be a favorite topic of TV talk shows and Rumos, Facts and Humor is Channel 2's entry into this battle of intrigues. It is hosted by a formidable panel: Chanda Romero, Alfie Lorenzo, and Janice Jurado. Other programs bound to get its share of viewers on Channel 2 include Zsa Zsa, Zsa Zsa Padilla's own musical show; Pops & Martin with the Nieveras; Maynila, the continuing mini-series from Channel 7; Chika Chika Chicks which is actually Chicks to Chicks on Channel 2, and Loveliness, a replay of Alma Moreno's big money maker. Million Dollar Movies brings back to the small screen such blockbusters as Gone with the Wind, the Rocky series, Charles Bronson hits, and James Bond box-office screenings. Then, Friday Love Affairs gives us the unforgettable love stories like Moment to Moment, Magnificent Obsession and Madame X. And for the sports enthusiasts -- the all-new NBA basketball series. For news and public affairs, there is TV Patrol which promises to five news on the spot. It will be the only full-hour TV network news in Tagalog on primetime. Probe, an investigative public affairs program, will lock into current national issues. The Edu Show will be our local version of Johnny Carson on Monday nights while Merce Henares hosts Tonight on Two from Tuesday to Friday nights. With a revitalized lineup of programs, Channel 2 can expect to at least be in the running in the ratings game. The next Pulsitron and PSRC ratings should see Channel 2 making waves, to begin with.